A Fine Day
by Seigi Machine Zero
Summary: Post-game. Roze x Lilia or Raze x Lily with a little Yun x Wuim or Whim . Be warned, Japanese version names used. R&R.


**A Fine Day **

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia 2 belongs to Gust. I only own this fic.

Author's Note: I used the Japanese version names on this fic, so don't be confused.

------

It was a fine day at the Vehlendorf Mansion. The sun shines brightly, while the air is pleasantly warm, making it perfect for taking a stroll outside. For his recent extraordinary hard work, and for another obvious reason, Lilia decided to give Roze a day off. Thus, he used this opportunity to take a walk.

After walking for few minutes, Roze reached his destination, a shady tree located near a river. He found this place several days ago upon returning from shopping. Upon arriving, Roze quickly sit down and leaned his back against the tree.

"I got a lot of breaks lately… It's not bad, actually. But… Didn't she know that I already figured what's going on?" Roze mumbled to himself.

"If that's the case, then why don't you point it out directly?" replied a familiar voice.

Roze turned his back. "Oh, Yun…" He greeted. Yun merely raised his hand in response. He walked towards Roze and took a seat besides him.

"Where are you going?" Roze asked.

"To your place. You know, business stuff." The Fire Mana answered.

"Business? Are you sure it's business? Not meeting Wuim?" Roze replied with an all-knowing smirk.

"Ugh, OK. I admit. Yes. I'm going to see Wuim. Satisfied?" Yun said, blushing and slightly annoyed.

"I thought you don't like maids anymore?" Roze asked again.

"At first, yeah… But, she's actually quite fun after I got to know her more. Besides, I really liked it when she says 'Pachi pachi pachi!'" Yun answered, earning a sweatdrop from Roze.

"You sounded creepy, you know?"

Yun laughed. "Well, anyways… Back to the topic. Why didn't point it out?"

"It's best to act like this for the time being. Not to mention it's quite fun to observe." This time, Yun's turn to sweatdrop.

"Man, that's quite mean…"

Roze chuckled. "Well, that's not the main reason, actually…"

"So?"

"I'm waiting for her to say it directly."

Yun shakes his head. "Not gonna happen. Not in a million years."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's a tsundere."

"Tsun-what?"

"Tsundere. You know, the kind of girl who's rather conceited and violent outside, but upon getting alone with someone, they become, well, modest and loving."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Roze sweatdropped.

Yun sighed. "Should I lend to you some of my collections? You'll understand more about tsundere."

"No, thanks." Roze refused.

"If you say so… Crap!" Yun exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Roze asked.

"I forgot that I want to go to your place!"

Roze sweatdropped. "Too absorbed in conversation, huh?"

"Whatever. Hey, you coming?" Yun asked.

"Yeah. I'm done resting." Roze answered.

Roze gets up and began to walk. But Yun suddenly stopped and turned back, surprising Roze a bit. "Now what?"

"Why don't you confess in the first place?"

"I'm a little bit shy…" Roze said, scratching his cheek. Yun laughed.

"You should've told me that from the beginning!"

Upon arriving at the Vehlendorf Mansion, Yun asked Roze, "So, are you gonna confess?"

Roze shrugged. "Maybe. It depends."

"Well, good luck." Yun encouraged, patting Roze's shoulder.

"I haven't made up my mind yet…" Roze replied, but Yun is already off to look for Wuim.

"Roze!!" another familiar voice shouted. Roze looked up to see an angry Liliane Vehlendorf.

"Ojou-sama…"

"Where did you go the whole time!?"

"Taking a rest near the river."

"Who gave you permission to rest!?"

"Huh? It's you, Ojou-sama…"

Lilia fell silent for a moment, then she continues, "Ugh… Forget it! You should be there when I need you!" Roze chuckled. "What's so funny!?" Lilia glares at Roze.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Anyways, I have something to talk with you, so you better come with me!" Lilia demanded.

"Hai, Ojou-sama…"

Roze followed Lilia soon. He suspected something, though, when Lilia ordered him to lock the door.

"Is it really important so I must lock the door, Ojou-sama?"

"Of course it is! Where should I start? Um…" her voice began to soften a bit.

Roze waits for her, but as minutes pass, Lilia still struggling to find the words, so Roze decided to do something.

"Ojou-sama, may I go? I have matters to attend, so…" Roze pretended to walk away.

"Wa, wait! I'm sorry if I've been mean to you, but the truth is… I… I…" Lilia musters her courage but it seems the words keep escaping her.

Roze smiled at this. It's already time. Approaching her, he cupped her chin and gently placed his forehead on hers. Lilia's heart skipped a beat on his action.

"Ro, Roze…"

"I feel the same way, Ojou-sama…"

It was a fine day indeed.


End file.
